The Gundalian's Night Before Christmas
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Jesse finds and reads "The Night Before Christmas" to the Minor Twelve Orders, only to visited by a certain someone on Christmas Eve night. Early one-shot exclusive for Christmas 2011. Based on the poem "The Night Before Christmas" by Clement C. Moore.


**Ren: ***peeks from living room* …ok, why is there a tree in there? O.O

**Jesse: **I must agree, that is very unusual to have it inside.

**Eugene: ***pops out from upstairs* What? You guys never heard of a Christmas tree?

**Minor Twelve Orders: **HELL NO! Dx

**Eugene: **Geez, they're lacking Christmas spirit. -.- Anyway, JesseGlennFan just uploaded an early Christmas gift for me! What is it, you ask? A Christmas one-shot, duh! XD Anyway~ since she's sweet enough to write it for me, I'm writing this for her back! Oh, and this one is kind of like "The Gundalian's Bedtime Story" but more Christmasy. This is also based on the classic poem "The Night Before Christmas" by Clement C. Moore. Anyone heard of it? It's a very nice poem. *^^* ONWARD WITH THE CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT! THE GUNDALIAN'S NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS! *starts reciting poem while at it*

It was Christmas Eve and most recently, the Twelve Orders, even Barodius, had just heard of what "humans" called "Christmas". After a freakin' lot of hours doing research, reading books, and all that stuff, they had decided to at least _try _to celebrate it for this year, since the Neathian-Gundalian war is close to over.

Meanwhile, the Minor Twelve Orders were trying (yet kind of failing) to decorate their room for Christmas Day. So far, there are twinkling stars, fake cotton-like snow, tinsel, ornaments, and pine branches entwining itself on everything. Near the window was a medium-sized Christmas tree while on top, get this, a chibi-doll-version of Dan Kuso dying with blood from his chest and his tiny tongue sticking out, Xs on his eyes (yeah, they still hate him a little). However, why are all of the ornaments on one spot of the tree…?

"Sid, Mason, Zenet… those 'ornaments' are supposed to cover the tree by _spreading them around while hanging them._" Jesse informed the three Gundalians as he read one of the random Christmas books that he found from a library back in America. The book he is currently reading out loud is "How to Decorate a Christmas Tree".

"That's dumb, Jesse! Everyone knows that it's better to see them when they're all at one place!" Sid argued.

The literate Gundalian sighed while his look just said "Why do I even bother..?" on his face. Sure, Gundalians are just as intelligent as the average Vestal but even they're the ones who are clueless at "Earth customs".

After a couple more minutes of redecorating the tree in the correct way, everything looks complete. Now the entire room looked like a modern living room all prepped up for Christmas.

While everyone else was changing to the things known as "pyjamas", Jesse finished brushing his teeth and put the now-rinsed toothbrush on the metal cup nearby. Already changed into his pyjamas (it was light green with thin horizontal dark green stripes), he sneaked into his new American Eagle bag hanging on the bed, tempted to read one of the books he borrowed from the library before they all go to bed.

He dug into his bag and so far, he found _nothing_. Then as if something gold was sparkling with glitter and foil, he found a hard-cover picture book with a starry night sky, snowflakes falling, a town with tall skyscrapers and chic houses, and a silhouette with a sleigh and 8 reindeer flying in the air.

"Hm…" Jesse pondered at the book for a bit before taking it out from the bag. "Hey guys!" He called out to the bathroom gap.

"WHAT?" Everyone else called out, their pyjamas worn on weird ways (eg: Lena thought that the pants legs were sleeves.. don't ask) and bits of toothpaste suds on the sides of their lips.

"I found this story.. well, more like a poem, that we should at least _read_." He announced out loud.

Then came silence. Bleak, totally uncomfortable, freaking _silence._ Then came out Ren's voice squeaking out.

"What is this "poem" about, then?" He sighed out, looking bored yet adorable with a lopsided blue nightcap, loose blank tank top, and a loose pair of navy blue pants with tiny white skulls and stars.

"I don't know, the title said it was 'The Night Before Christmas' or something… it was written by Clement C. Moore." Jesse explained as he read the elaborate title on the cover.

"Well, that seemed oddly interesting." Lena stated as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah, it better not bore us to death though." Mason added.

"Trust me, it won't… hopefully." Jesse reassured the other Gundalians. He opened the book and began to read…

**Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house.**

**Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…**

"Wait a sec!" Sid's voice broke the narrating. "Earth mice can't sleep at night.. can they?"

"Apparently, Sid, they _can._" Jesse corrected the Pyrus brawler. "Now please let me finish." He cleared his throat before he began to read again to where he left off.

**The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,**

**In hopes that St. Nicholas soon will be there…**

"Wait! Who's 'St. Nicholas'? Ain't he from Earth or somethin'?" Zenet's voice rang in this time.

"Apparently, I think his real name's 'Santa Claus' or something." Ren corrected the Haos Gundalian.

"No! It was St. Nick!" Mason barged in rudely.

"I believe it actually was Kris Kringle, according to legend.." Lena said.

"You're all like wet socks; it's _Santa_." Sid informed this time.

And so, a loud debate went on about "St. Nicholas's" actual name. It only stopped when Jesse gave them a sharp, Gundalian-eyed glare and his "ahem".

"Anyway~" Zenet covered her mouth to clear her throat. "Just finish it, Jesse."

**The children were nestled all snug in their beds,**

**While visions of sugarplums danced in their heads;**

**And Mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,**

**Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap…**

Jesse peeked from the book and found this weird-yet-almost-true coincidence; true, they are all wearing pyjamas as well as nightcaps, sleepy-time masks, slippers, bathrobes, and other human night clothing as well as being snuggled into their metallic beds.. but according to his own knowledge, technically, their parents.. or husbands/wives (if they'd ever got married) aren't there, that they're more awake than asleep, and the fact that sugarplums definitely _didn't_ dance in their heads.. at least not yet. He continued to read.

**When out on the lawn, there arose such a clatter…**

CLATTER, CLATTER, came the metallic roofs of the Gundalian palace. The Minor Twelve Orders jumped in surprise and they started to grow frightened.

"What just happened?" Ren asked curiously.

"Hm.. I'm not sure. Curiouser and curiouser.." Jesse suddenly sprang out from the bed as he read the following line..

**I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.**

He peeked and he saw.. something? As he opened the shutters covering the windows, a bad feeling rushed to Jesse immediately..

"Guys, we got to head outside! I think something may be out there.." He shouted out as he ran, with the others staring curiously. "And remember to bring your bakugan and your weapons!" He added as he grabbed Plitheon, his guardian bakugan, and a laser gun nearby as well as wearing his usual green robe over his pyjamas.

The others did the same, following Jesse. They came across a full moon shown in the gaping holes from above ground as well as a white substance..

**Away to the window I flew like a flash,**

**Tore open the shutters and I threw up the sash,**

**The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow,**

**Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,**

"Snow, huh?" Jesse murmured in his breath as he read the previous lines. "So that must be what the white stuff was.." Then he saw a dark silhouette coming into Gundalia and..

"GET DOWN!" He hissed sharply, dragging the others to a dead, snow-covered bush. The others are unsure why, but they kept silent. Then he saw a grand sleigh and strange creatures in the sky.. Jesse flipped to the next page and read the following silently:

**When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,**

**But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer…**

"Jesse.. did you say eight reindeer?" Ren asked as he tugged on Jesse's robe.

"Yes I did, why?"

"There ain't eight reindeer, there's _nine_ of 'em!" Zenet informed this time; she pointed at 8 normal reindeer plus 1, the young-looking reindeer with a shining red nose.

"How extremely unusual.. perhaps the ninth reindeer was born after this 'poem' was written?" Jesse suggested. The others shrugged in response. Jesse continued to read quietly.

**With a little old driver, so lively and quick,**

**I knew in a moment it must be-**

Jesse was about to say "**St. Nicholas**" when Sid's voice nearby burst out saying, "Hey look! _It's Santa_!"

The others were surprised at this and they began to peek. Sure enough, there was an elderly human man dressed in red and white, now with the reindeer, they are preparing to fly to the next house.

**More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,**

**And he whistled and shouted, and called them by name;**

"**Now Dasher! now Dancer! now Prancer! and Vixen!**

**On Comet! on cupid! on Donder! and Blitzen!**

"Then what about that red-nosed one? You know that 'poem' didn't mention his name.." Lena stated while adjusting her glasses again.

Ren cleared his throat to say in a soft voice. "Actually, I think I know this reindeer. Dan and Marucho once told me a story about him; his name is Rudolph. Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer."

"Ah," Jesse understood this time. He continued to read.

**To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!**

**Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!**

**As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,**

**When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;**

**So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,**

**With the sleigh full of Toys and St. Nicholas too.**

**And then in a twinkling, I heard on the roof,**

**The prancing and pawing of each little hoof-**

**As I drew in my head, and was turning around,**

**Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound…**

"Psst! Ya know that so-called Santa Claus just came into our room, right..?"

"WHAT?" Came the screams of the other Gundalians, not loud enough for others to hear (thankfully). The Minor Twelve Orders tiptoed to the flimsy windows and peeked.

"Hey! I think Santa managed to show himself!" Sid said in half-sarcasm. As Jesse realized that, he read the following:

**He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,**

**And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;**

**A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,**

**And he looked like a pedlar just opening his pack,**

**His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples, how merry!**

**His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!**

**His drool little mouth was drawn up like a bow.**

**And the beard on his chin was as white as snow;**

**The stump of a pipe he held tight against his teeth,**

**And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.**

**He had a broad face and a round belly,**

**That shook when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.**

**He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,**

**And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself…**

As the mention of this, Jesse laughed to himself. The other Gundalians were surprised and in spite of themselves, they laughed, too..

"Crap! I think he saw us!" Zenet's voice suddenly rang out from the laughter.

The others realized this and they had to hide, guns and bakugan into position. But they saw Santa's face peeking out from the window. It turned out that Santa was looking at Jesse's direction. Jesse turned away quickly and read the following lines quickly:

**A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,**

**Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;**

Jesse sighed. "That's good because Santa wasn't like Barodius.." He thought to himself.

**He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,**

**And fill'd all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,**

**And laying his finger aside of his nose,**

**And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;**

**He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,**

**And away they all flew like the down of a thistle…**

As Jesse and the others saw Santa doing all of the following, a tired feeling washed over them and they ended up falling asleep outside…

Zzzz went the Gundalians. They stirred a bit before waking up to find themselves back inside their room! But what, when, how..? They rubbed their eyes before looking out the window. It is still dark, not even at the crack of dawn, but has a bit of "daylight sheer" in the starry skies of space.

"Ugh.. what just happened..?" They grumbled a little. Their eyes strayed to the Christmas tree and under the tree came..

"OH MY GOD, PRESENTS!" They suddenly erupted in shock, they rushed over to the tree, digging through which present is for who. Sid got a leather motorcycle jacket and helmet, Lena got a portable engraved blue case for her glasses, Mason got a remote-controlled helicopter from Air Hogs, Zenet got a Nintendo DS with a Legend of Zelda Phantom Hourglass videogame, and Ren got a Toshiba laptop straight from Earth as well as a USB stick keychain.

"But where did mine go..?" Jesse's excited expression began to fade as he couldn't find his. Maybe he ended up with coal? Or..

"Yo Jesse!" Sid called out from the other side of the Christmas tree. "Found your gift!" He threw it at the literate Gundalian's direction, despite the fact that the throw itself was kind of an epic fail. But luckily, Jesse caught it.

The present was wrapped in white with green, red, and gold star outlines, bow-tied with a translucent light gold ribbon. He unwrapped it to find..

"Ah, look what I have! A BOXED SET FULL OF HARRY POTTER BOOKS BY JK ROWLING! AND IN PAPERBACK!" He cried out in glee as he held the heavy box of books up like a newborn baby. Everyone else rolled their eyes; typical Jesse, always fond of books.

"Wait, didn't those gifts mean that Santa was here after all.." Ren then realized after toying around with the USB stick.

"Hm.. now that you mention it, I must check from the book…" Jesse found "The Night Before Christmas" on top of the covers of his metallic bed. He flipped to the last place and as if Santa really said it from the highest point in the sky, he read the final words:

**But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,**

"**Happy Christmas to all! And to all a good night!"**

**THE END**


End file.
